Q E Fanfic Excel Saga E Random: The Galaxian Wars
by Sid Vicious Was Innocent
Summary: Ilpalazzo-Sama envia Excel ou Hyatt para assassinar os Cavaleiros de Bronze durante a Guerra Galática, por serem obstáculos a seus planos de dominação mundial.


"Declaração.

Eu, Koshi Rikudo, declaro que, no momento em que é elaborada esta fanfic de Excel Saga, ao qual não dei autoridade alguma ao escritor ou a qualquer um para utilizar ou alterar o conteúdo que criei para fazer qualquer crossover com qualquer anime shounen dos anos 80 ou de qualquer época, e me importando com a forma com que o produto está sendo utilizado, informo que, devido a má utilização de minha obra, e da de Masami Kurumada, que provavelmente também não autorizou nada, pretendo considerar tal fato para queixar-me, protestar, condenar e incriminar o autor. No entanto, apesar desta declaração estar assinada abaixo com meu nome, não tenho conhecimento algum do que está acontecendo, de maneira que sequer fui eu próprio quem elaborou e assinou esta declaração, não tendo eu ciência alguma de seu conteúdo, nem do desta fanfic, implicando na não validade prática desta declaração em sua parte ou no todo.

Koshi Rikudo"

**Parte 1 Quartel General da Organização Secreta Ideológica ACCROSS, subterrâneos (esgotos) de Tokyo**

Excel e Hyatt: HAAIIL! ILPALAZZO-SAMAAA!

Ilpalazzo-Sama: Este mundo está podre!

Neste momento, um globo terrestre desce do teto por um cabo de aço, bem lentamente, até as mãos de Ilpalazzo-Sama. O globo rotaciona algumas vezes antes de parar bem em frente ao Japão

Ilpalazzo-Sama: Com o objetivo de evitar uma degeneração maior, o mundo e seus habitantes devem ser corrigidos, censurados e reprimidos. Para isso eu, Ilpalazzo, o líder da Organização ACCROSS, devo governá-los com muita urgência, antes que o mundo apodreça ainda mais. Porém, eu...

Excel o interrompe, enquanto rodopia, dança e salta aleatoriamente pelo recinto, dando voltas, cambalhotas e girando sozinha.

Excel: YEY! ILPALAZZO-SAMA! IRU IRU IRU PARA PARA PARA DZO DZO DZO ILPALAZZO-SAMA! LALALALAALLALA IRU IRU IRU PARA PARA PARA DZO DZO DZO YAHOO YAHOO HOORAY! HOORAY! LOVE! LOVE! ILPALAZZO-SAMAAAAAA! DINAMITE LOVE! XD

Hyatt permanecia imóvel, pacientemente aguardando o fim do discurso de seu líder. Ilpalazzo olhava secamente para Excel, enquanto uma corda, vinda do teto, se aproximava de sua mão direita.

Excel: IRU IRU I... Hã? O que é essa corda aí? XD

Ilpalazzo ajeita os óculos.

Ilpalazzo-Sama: Não importa... Como dizia, este mundo está podre. No entanto, se unificarmos o mundo todo em um único reino de uma vez só, as massas ignorantes serão incapazes de manter a paz e acabarão por destruírem a si mesmas, como os animais selvagens que são. Nesse caso, iremos começar com um ponto específico, uma região específica. Este país.

Ele coloca a mão sobre o Japão. O trono em que sentava sobe em um elevador, levando-o até uma tela gigante que aparecia atrás dele, onde, especificamente, mostrava uma imagem de satélite que se aproxima até chegar a cidade de Tóquio.

Ilpalazzo-Sama: No entanto, de forma a não gastarmos muita energia à toa, com muita prudência, daremos um passo um pouco mais modesto. Assim, não teremos muito com o que nos preocupar e poderemos controlar todo e qualquer imprevisto que possa haver. Um plano razoável, porém simples, que nos permite iniciarmos com uma vitória avassaladora na primeira batalha. O primeiro passo para atingirmos nosso objetivo. Em outras palavras, nosso plano é...

Excel: Dominar a cidade! XD AH,QUEIDÉIAARROGANTEE,AINDAASSIM,GRANDIOSA.

ILPALAZZO-SAMA!  
ÉUMPLANOMUITOENGENHOSO,PERFEITO,SENSACIONAL,DEMAIS,INCRÍVEL,  
ILPALAZZO-SAMA!EU,EXCEL,FAREIQUALQUERCOISAPORVOCÊ,ILPALAZZO-SAMA!  
ATRAVESSAREIOFOGO!AÁGUA!OSVENTOS!  
SEOSENHORMANDAREUMEMUTILAR,EUMEMUTILO!  
SEMANDAREUVOMITAR,EUVOMITO!SEMANDAREUMEJOGARDAPONTE,EUMEJOGO!  
COMOMEMBRODAACROSS,EUMADONZELAFRÁGILQUEOAMA  
EMSEGREDO,PORFAVOR,MEPOSSUAAGORA,ILPALA...

Ilpalazzo puxa a corda, um alçapão se abre e Excel cai em um fosso.

Excel: YEAAHHHHH TUDO POR ILPALAZZO-SA... *barulho da Excel caindo na água*

Ilpalazzo-Sama: Apesar da simplicidade do plano, temos que levar em conta um obstáculo considerável.

Uma tela desce do teto e mostra uma imagem de Saori Kido.

Hyatt: Quem é ela, Ilpala... cof cof... Ilpalazzo-Sama *filete de sangue escorre do canto de sua boca*

Ilpalazzo-Sama: Esta jovem moça é Saori Kido, uma adolescente que cresceu recebendo todos os tipos de mimos e presentes de seu bilionário avô, Mitsumasa Kido. Ele era um homem muito cruel e o antigo proprietário da Fundação Graad, nossa grande rival no momento. Como estratégia para a dominação mundial, o velho empresário, em uma noite de luxúria e perversão, engravidou aproximadamente cem virgens, as trancou em um calabouço, tomou-lhe os filhos recém nascidos e as assassinou. Nem sempre ele seguiu essa ordem. Por fim, ele enviou cem dessas crianças órfãs para cem diferentes lugares no mundo com a intenção de torturá-las e maltratá-las pelas mãos de assassinos pedófilos muito cruéis. Os sobreviventes, agora na puberdade, e com o organismo inundado pelos hormônios comuns dessa idade, foram obrigados a disputar um torneio de luta livre no chamado Coliseu de Tóquio, construído pela própria Fundação Graad para nos intimidar, uma simplória demonstração de poder. Neste torneio serão apresentados vários efeitos pirotécnicos para impressionar os facilmente impressionáveis membros das massas ignorantes. Esses jovens serão obrigados a carregar peças de metal muito pesadas em seus corpos enquanto tentam matar e mutilar uns aos outros até que o derrotado fique debilitado a ponto de ter de ser hospitalizado. O público néscio assiste no local e tudo é televisionado intencionalmente para alienar mais ainda as massas ignorantes e transmitir cenas gratuitas de violência. Devemos impedir que isto continue!

Excel consegue escalar o fosso e, molhada e cansada, volta a sua posição, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Hyatt: Ilpalazzo-Sama, devemos resgatar essas crianças?

Excel: Devemos seqüestrar essa Saori e fazê-la contar tudo o que sabe por meio de tortura?

Ilpalazzo-Sama: Peço que não me interrompam novamente antes de ter terminado meu discurso.

Excel: ILPALAZZO-SAMA! NÃOVOUINTERROMPÊ-LOMAIS,ILPALAZZO-SAMA!  
SEMEPEDIRUMAVEZ,EUCUMPROOPROMETIDOEBICOCALADO,BOCAFECHADA,NÃOA  
BROMAISABOCA,PORQUEEU,EXCEL,SOUAMAISFIEL,ECUMPROOQUEEUDIGO,EU...  
BANG!

Ilpalazzo atira na testa de Excel com uma Magnum 44.

Excel aparece, agora, voando no vácuo do universo, desacordada. "Seria isso o que acontece quando morremos?" pensa Excel. Uma voz ecoante e misteriosa interrompe seus pensamentos.

Grande Vontade do Universo: Excel, você não pode morrer antes de escutar as ordens de Ilpalazzo-sama. Você é a protagonista, e o desenvolvimento desta fanfic depende de sua participação. Vou consertar tudo. Volte.

Excel volta para a sala. A Grande Vontade do Universo, um plano oval de um metro de diâmetro com o universo em seu interior, passa flutuando ao fundo, com seus braços femininos, unhas pintadas de vermelho e um cigarro na mão, muito apressada.

Grande Vontade do Universo: Ah, quanto trabalho, quanto trabalho...

Ilpalazo-sama: Não fique contando muito com isso.

Excel: SIM! XD MASPORQUEOSENHORATIROUEMMIMENÃONAHYATT?  
NÃOQUEEUDISCORDE,LONGEDISSO,EUOAMODEVERDADE,APESARDEISSOSERUM  
SEGREDOEEUNÃODEVERIAESTARCONTANDO,JÁQUEAÍNÃOSERIAMAISUMSEGRED  
O,EOSSEGREDOSNÃ,DEVERIAMSERP  
ENSADOS,EEUNÃOESTOUPENSANDOMAIS,  
,EQUANTOMAISEUFALO,MAISREV  
ELAÇÕESVÃOSURGINDOEMAIS  
IDIOTAESEMSENTIDOFICAESSE

MONÓLOGO.

PORISSOVOUPARARAQUIE  
VOUPERGUNTAR,

INTERROMPEUPRI  
MEIROE...

Ilpalazzo já tinha apontado novamente a arma para a cabeça de Excel e estava prestes a puxar o gatilho.

Excel: Por favor, continue o discurso, Ilpalazzo-Sama! XD

Agora, no telão, mostram cenas das primeiras lutas da Guerra Galáctica. Aparece Jabu de Unicórnio vencendo Ban de Lionet, Seiya de Pegasus vencendo Geki de Urso e Hyoga de Cisne vencendo Ichi de Hydra.

Ilpalazzo-Sama: A missão de vocês é ir até aquele antro de selvageria, onde a massa ignorante se torna mais ignorante ainda e desperta em si seus sentimentos mais primitivos, e mostrar a força da ACROSS. O que vocês devem fazer, Oficial Numero 1 Hyatt e Limpadora de Banheiros Numero 2 Excel (Excel falando ao fundo "Nyaa quando vou ser oficial de novo?"), é assassinar estes tais Cavaleiros para que eles não sejam mais uma ameaça as nossas atividades. Mostrem a essa tal de Saori Kido que eu sou o único que tem capacidade e poderio para governar este mundo.

Excel: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! MATAR MATAR MATAR! XD PODE CONTAR COMIGO, ILPALAZZO-  
SAMA! EU IREI CORTAR, DESMEMBRAR, MUTILAR, EXPLODIR, TRUCIDAR,  
ESQUARTEJAR, ESTRIPAR, ELIMINAR, VARRER ...

Hyatt: Ilpalazzo-sama, esses cavaleiros não são os tais guerreiros lendários dos tempos mitológicos, capazes de rasgar os céus com um soco e rachar o chão com um pontapé? Porque, se for, creio que esta missão esteja um pouco acima das nossas... COOOOOFFFF COF COF COOOFF BLEEREGHH BLEEGRH BLURRRGHH

Hyatt vomita muito sangue e cai no chão, com as pupilas dilatadas e todos os músculos imóveis, dura, inerte, parcialmente imersa em seu próprio sangue.

Excel: ..., DESTRUIR, DETONAR, RETALHAR, VIOLENTAR, SODOMI ... heim? Hyatt você *checa a pressão*... ESTÁ MORTA!!! O.o

Ilpalazzo-sama, ignorando-as: Conto com vocês para cumprir esta missão. Aqui tem dois ingressos para a luta entre... vejamos... Seiya de Pegasus e Shiryu de Dragão. Que a morte destes dois tais cavaleiros sirva de exemplo para aquela pseudo socialite mirim.

Excel e Hyatt, já recomposta: HAAAIIILLL, ILPALAZZO-SAMA!

Continua...


End file.
